dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:General Guide to the non-DLC Challenges - by Oddnoxious/@comment-5185255-20120610225521
Higher level does not make challenges easier, but better stats do. It is a bit hard to understand what you are trying to say with each challenge description. Each challenge is unique and good strategy makes everything in beating a challenge. For example raining goblins is very easy with bouncer blockades, but if you dont try it, then you can think that the challenge is impossible. I hope you would add pictures of the layouts so that others could better understand your points regarding each challenge. Challenge 2: Unlikely allies is quite easy if you use monk auras at the three different spawn points. The only problem in nightmare are the spiders, which spawn all over the map and attack the ogre by themselves. A dps character that hunts down spiders and ogres should bea ble to protect the friendly ogre. I haven't tried summoner on this challenge, but it would probably create a good spider defence to kill of wandering spiders. Challenge 3: Warping core. You should run this a few times just to see where the core can warp to before making proper defences. You should be able to cover most of the monster spawns and core warping places with monk auras, so consider using these. Your character can't always be with the core so a good defensive tower/minion layout is essential to finish this challenge. Challenge 6: Ogre crush. Ogres in later waves spawn from each monster spawn in short intervals. A good defensive layout is needed here too. I would recommend using auras in the three chokepoints in the map on nightmare. Challenge 9: Moving core. This sounds a lot like warping core, but actually is nothing like it. The crystal moves around the map on a predefined route. To finish this challenge you should get to know the route firsts so that you can place defences accordingly. A good defensive layout is needed as well as a ranged dps hero who stands atop the crystal as it moves around. Challenge 11: Assault is by far easier with a dps hero that has good hero health stat. Atleast on nightmare. On nighmare I would prefer monk or ev to a huntress/ranger as the ranged dps is much better. I would not use a ranged DPS character as the missiles dont fly that far and dont give any real edge to a melee character. A countess or a barbarian would be in my opinion a better choice. Barbarians health bonus and better dps with two weapons is probably the best option for this challenge, though any proper dps character will do. Challenge 12: Treasure hunt is much easier if you use monk auras (ensnare, str drain, elecric, + healing aura) to kill the monsters in map choke points and to give your character backup in collecting the tokens. In my opinion Challlenge 13 (which I think is called Monster Fest?) is very easy on nightmare if you just place auras and traps to the center of the map and wait for the monsters to walk into the area. Usually buffed auras are all that is needed to win the map. As for soloing Wizardry, No towers allowed and Zippy terror are the most tedious. I would not recommend doing these alone, but there are strategies for this too.